A Case of Sick Tomatoes
by IrisWrites
Summary: Written for this Headcanon: "one day Antonio gets sick and Lovi makes him tomato soup, but he gets worse so they take him to the hospital and they announce that Antonio can't eat tomatoes for like a month in a half. And Lovi just like laughs at him, though he feels sorry and Antonio is just heartbroken. "


**I don't own any of the characters** **Not Beta-ed**

* * *

It was tomato tuesday, and that meant cooking nothing but tomato dishes for the entire day, something that the two lovers looked forward to more than any normal person should. Breakfast was prepared by Antonio, lunch was a joint teamwork, and dinner was prepared by Lovino. Sometimes they would switch the jobs but not a tomato in the house was missed by the two.

Normally, the food were finished thoroughly but that morning, Antonio had pushed his plate of tomato omelette away when he was half way done with it.

"What? Is it too salty?" Lovino asked, looking up from his own plate.

"No, it's fine. I just, my stomach doesn't feel good. I don't think I can finish my breakfast," Antonio replied disappointingly, rubbing his stomach with tentativeness.

Scrunching his eyebrows with concern, Lovino got up from his seat but Antonio motioned for him to sit back down.

"I'll be fine, it's probably just a minor stomach ache. Do you mind washing the dishes Lovi? I'm going to go check on the garden."

"I'll do the dishes, but you sit your ass down. You shouldn't be tending the garden if your stomach hurts, idiot."

The Spaniard let out a whine but Lovino quieted him with a stern shake of his head.

—-

And with that their weekly plans were disturbed, but it didn't stop them from enjoying their day. Since Antonio didn't feel so well, Lovino decided it was better for him to eat something else that was better for his stomach. So after 20 minutes of preparing lunch, he made his way to Antonio's room and grabbed a bottle of Pepto-Bismol on his way in.

Placing the food and the medicine on top of the drawers, he lightly shook the other awake.

"Oi, bastard, lunch is ready. There's Pepto on the table when you finish eating."

Rubbing his eyes, Antonio let out a loud yawn, stretching and then pushing himself upright on the bed.

Sniffing the air he commented, "ooh~ it smells good! You're so talented and caring Lovi~"

His cheeks and ears turned a light shade of red when he heard the compliment, and he wanted to cover his face and his ears so the other wouldn't see but all he could do was try to brush it off and muttered something in return.

"Hm? What was that Lovi?"

"J-just eat your goddamn food!"

—-

Now by dinner time Antonio had said that he felt much better and he wouldn't mind having a tomato one but Romano still had his doubts. But with a little begging and a few touches that received a smirky "you tricky, bastard" remark from the Italian man, Antonio had himself a bowl of tomato soup before him. His joy didn't last long though when after 4 spoons of soup later, he found himself bent over the toilet throwing up.

Lovino had though he had accidentally poisoned his boyfriend and panicked, quickly grabbing the car keys and drove him to the hospital. Service was slow since it wasn't considered as an emergency and the paperwork they had to fill out wasn't easy either. While they wait, Lovino fretted over Antonio, asking him if he was feeling any better and if his stomach was in pain. And though Antonio was still feeling pretty queasy, he tried to make light of their situation and reassured the Italian that he'll be fine once they see the doctor.

Once the doctor was ready to see the Spaniard, Lovino wanted to also come in but only the patient was allowed. So he paced around outside of the door, ignoring the stares of the other waiting patients and their constant episodes of coughing and sneezing and painful cries. All he could think of was that it was his fault Antonio was feeling that way, that he shouldn't have given in to Antonio so easily.

After half an hour of waiting and near panic attacks, Antonio finally stepped out, looking less green but his expression less happy. Rushing over, Lovino asked what was wrong and when the Spaniard leaned into him, he prepared for the worse news. But instead of hearing devastating news, he could hear the sniffle of the Spanish man and his broken, childish cry, "I-I can't eat tomatoes for a whole month and a half!"

And he knew he shouldn't have found that so funny but he did and Lovino cracked up right there, relieved and happy that it wasn't something bad but also tickled by how hilarious Antonio sound.

Antonio pouted. "It's not funny Lovi! I really can't eat delicious tomates for so long, it's insufferable!"

"Oh, oh my fucking, goddamn it Toni, that was it? You got me so worry but that's just it?" Lovino managed to say in between laughs.

"What will I do Lovi? I asked the doctor if there was any other way but he said I needed to do this."

Lovino shook his head, trying to calm himself and grabbed Antonio by the hand, steering him away from the doorway so that the next patient could go in. He didn't care that they were staring and glaring at him, Antonio was fine and that was all he needed to know at the moment.

In the car, Antonio handed him the prescription paper the doctor had written for him so they could head by the pharmacy and get his medicine. But before he could start the engine, he rested his head on the steering wheel and tried to stifle himself before another wave of laughter escaped his mouth.

"Lovi!"


End file.
